Across the worlds
by abbylee95
Summary: A set of drabbles,varing from POV, pairing, and world. Feel free to request small prompts, two or three words, if you would like to. Rated T for swearing in later drabbles, Warnings in each drabble.
1. His Doing's

Across the worlds

**Title: His doing's**

**Series: Tsubasa RC**

**Prompt: Bed **

**Paring(s): Sakura/Syaoran**

**Timeline set: Post series while Syaoran and the others are still looking for the feathers.**

**Warning's: None really, if you haven't read Card Captor Sakura then you won't know who Kero is.**

**A/N: What! What is this! Something that isn't One Piece related! Pffffffffft yush~ I fell into the amazing world of CLAMP and am slowly making my way through of their series. I only have a few left, mostly the older ones but I'm getting there! I've been reading so much Tsubasa fanfiction lately that I finally manned up and wrote something to it that I actually finished, surprising yes but amazing. Well this will be a some Drabble series that will alternate POV's throughout the storyline and maybe even some AU and Pairings~ **

**P.S. This certain one shot has a second part but it will come later and not right after this one.**

Start:

She sat on her balcony silently, glazing longingly at the stars above. It was quiet in the kingdom but she guessed that was to be expected, everyone had been up the entire night before and most of the day for the festival. She sighed softly. She had watched, from her balcony, for most of the day as couples and families danced the day away. It had seemed that everyone but her had a partner. She desperately wanted him to come back, sure she had her brother and Yukito but it still wasn't the same without him with her.

He hadn't been back for months, gone looking for her feathers that held her priceless memories. She was sure it had only been a few weeks for him; she hated how the times flowed for him and the others. She made a determined face; she would wait for him and not complain. He was finding the feathers for her, risking his life for her but…she still wanted him home.

Days later she walked through the town, cloak over her face even though she knew everyone would welcome her warmly. She was on a mission and she would not get distracted. She was going to clean his home so it would be nice for him when he returned. She smiled warmly at the thought of him smiling brightly at her and had a small skip in her step as she went but stopped quickly when something small, yellow, and mewing caught her eye. She slowly walked towards the small animal and picked it up. It was a kitten and a cute one at that. She pet it slowly and started back towards Syaoran's home with the kitten in still in her arms. She had decided, a quick decision, in which she would care for it.

As she opened the door to the small home she set the kitten down on the ground and yawned. She spied his bed and even though it was terribly small compared to her own it was his, and was the closest thing she had of him. She made her way to it and laid down, taking in his almost disappeared scent and closed her eyes, snuggling into it.

She opened her eyes slowly a few minutes later as she felt the kitten curl up against her stomach. It yawned softly and quickly fell asleep. She smiled at it, "Goodnight Kero." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of Syaoran returning and being with her.

To be continued~


	2. For the Ones we Love

**Across the Worlds: Waiting **

**Title: For the ones we love**

**Series: Tsubasa RC**

**Prompt: Waiting**

**Pairing(s): Fai and Kurogane- Can be taken as friendship or more than that, you can deicide**

**Timeline set: Post Celes but before Kurogane wakes up in Ninon**

**Warning: Small spoiler if you haven't finished the Celes arc **

Start:

Fai had no idea what to do, Tomoyo had said that Kurogane would live but that had been hours ago. He knew the warrior would be awake soon but waiting for him was getting to him. He hated this. He hadn't ever wanted to get close to anyone ever because he knew it would all turn to ruin. He buried his face in sleeves of the robes that Tomoyo had given him, trying desperately not to cry but instead images of his brother, Ashura, and Kurogane's arm flying past his face were overwhelming him even more.

He sat, alone and curled into a ball, for 10 minutes before he heard the soft footsteps of Tomoyo. She slowly came before him and sat noiselessly, looking at him with soft knowing eyes. Fai looked up at her slowly and shook his head slightly, clearing his throat, "Hello Princess…"

Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be fine. Kurogane won't be daunted by something like this; he'll grow to overcome it." Fai looked away from her, frowning.

"H-his arm is gone though, how is he supposed to fight without an arm?" He looked back up at her, begging.

She sighed softly but had a small smile grace her lips, "The same way you can fight with one eye, it'll take some time to learn how but he'll do it because he knows who he has to protect." She stood, still smiling softly, "I'm sure you'll figure out what to do in time just don't give up on him as he didn't for you." She slowly started to walk away. He watched her go and realized what he needed to do.

Fai walked out into the small courtyard, looking for his small white friend. He spotted her, speaking with Yuuko softly. He walked towards her quickly and stopped behind her, "Mokona may I speak with Yuuko?" Mokona looked up at him, small tears still at the edges of her eyes. She sniffed softly and nodded. Fai looked up at Yuuko, who was frowning slightly.

"Yuuko-san I would like to make a wish," Mokona looked at him surprised but he continued, "I would like to get Kuro-rin a new arm."


	3. Fai Always Gets What He Wants

Title: Fai gets want he wants

Series: Tsubasa, AU verse

Characters: Kurogane, Fai, Kuro-daddy, and small mentions Sakura

Pairing: KuroFai(little kid friendship)

Rating: G

Summary: 12 year old Fai decides that he is going to dress up young 11 year old Kurogane up for Halloween so they can go trick-or-treating together.

Disclaimer: Don't own these awesomely awesome characters but I do love them~

Step one: Begging

"Come on Kuro~tan! You said you would do it!" Fai clung to his red eyed best friend. Kurogane just crossed his arms and huffed.

"Why would I dress up like a dog? You only want me to because of that stupid game you and Sakura play all the time!" Fai pouted and got on his knees, hugging Kurogane's legs tightly.

"But your big dog, just like I'm big cat! And if I'm dressing up as big cat you have to dress up as a big dog! That's how things work!"

"That's just what you think, I never agreed to be big dog and you don't have to be your stupid character, be something else!"

Fai pouted, "B-but I wanna be big cat…Pleaseeeeeeee Kuro-tan!" He looked up at Kurogane with large puppy dog eyes.

Kurogane stared at him and frowned. After a minute of Fai slowly hugging his legs tighter and tighter he gave in, "…Fine, I'll do it I guess…"

Step two: Costumes

He was starting to hate the two blondes; their mother had already had the two tails ready when he had. The blonde had had this thing planned out long before he'd even said yes! Kurogane sat on their bed watching Yuui and Fai sewing two tails onto two of his belts that they had made him bring.

Fai, giggling as he pet the soft black cat tail that had been put on his belt, stood. When Yuui finished attaching Kurogane's tail he grabbed it quickly and ran over to Kurogane, flopping down next to him. He held it out and grinned, "Put it on!" He took it slowly and stared at it hard. He sighed and stood, putting it through the belt loops in his pants.

He growled when Fai forced a white winter hat on his head with poorly drawn dog ears on it. He then proceeded to tackle Fai to the ground and wrestle with him.

Step three: Trick-or-treating

Now here they were, out in their little animal ears and tails in the freezing cold. They walked through the streets slowly, stopping at each house. Kurogane's father, following them closely, laughed at them every few minutes when one of them stumbled or fell but would quickly help either one up after.

Kurogane held his candy bag tightly, glaring at the blonde next to him, "Why isn't your brother out here too? Why do I have to go out when I can't even eat half of this stuff?"

Fai grinned, "Yuui didn't feel very good and all the candy you can't eat he can have!" He looked away and pouted, "Plus Kuro-rin never goes out like this with me."

Kurogane sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, "Fine then…"

Fai's eyes sparkled, "Hyuu! Yuui will be so happy!"


End file.
